


Unbelievable

by dramaticinsanity



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Background Relationships, Best friends who are jerks, Depression, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Humanized AU, Prom, Prom Chaperone, Social Anxiety, past canonical character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 06:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticinsanity/pseuds/dramaticinsanity
Summary: Pearl spontaneously asks out the neighbor she's been crushing on - finally.





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, this has like no conflict. They've already been through hell and deserve happiness :)? My future fics have er, a bit more plot though.
> 
> How many easter eggs can I cram into one humanized au challenge - (Joking but really I love reworking canon lore for AUs)
> 
> [First song at the dance](https://youtu.be/YtsGQ76YBns)  
[Second song at the dance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V4z5pdpGt1E)  
[Song near the end](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdEN1b-dwlw)

Steven Quartz, boy of sixteen years, bursts into his house and flings himself onto the couch. He removes his sporty pink jacket from over his blue and yellow star shirt and somehow manages to throw it on the coat rack without looking. Pearl installed that so he would stop tossing clothes on the floor, and it’s worked better than expected. Pearl looks up from her puzzle to give him a withering look. His actions had startled her, causing several pieces to be pushed to the floor.

“Sorry! Guess what?”

“I don’t have to actually guess do -”

Steven didn’t let her finish in his obvious excitement. “I asked Connie to prom and she said yes, isn’t that amazing!”

“Yeah…”

Steven stays crouched there, grinning at her. It’s rather eerie. She sighs and rolls her eyes. “What else it is you need to say… just say it…”

Steven raises his shoulders. “Uh well… the school needed another chaperone and couldn’t get anybody um… so I kinda said you… would do it…”

Pearl drops her face into her hand, spreading her fingers to accommodate her nose. Steven continues staring at her with expectation.

“Uhn… Steven… I don’t know…”

Beach City, Delaware is small enough, it barely qualifies as a city. She knows people are judgemental of her, single handedly raising a boy that’s not even blood related to her, along with Pearl being openly and unapologetically gay to boot. Hell, she had to fight to keep him from going in the system, because she wasn’t made an official guardian by Rose.

_ Oh, Rose_. She died in childbirth without revealing the identity of Steven’s father. Probably the main reason that Pearl won her case - aside from Sapphire pulling a few strings - is because there was no one else to claim him. Rose was estranged from her relatives to the point she had cut all ties with them and changed her entire name.

Pearl loved her - part of her still loves her - but the first few years were miserable. She resented the thankless position she was put in, but she couldn’t just dump Steven in foster care. She wasn’t completely alone at least but… Ruby and Sapphire had their own three daughters, Garnet, Rhodonite, and Padparadscha, to look after, and Amethyst was the least responsible person Pearl ever met. She provided Steven with fun at least, the kind that Pearl couldn’t really offer.

Steven’s eyes widen and become watery. Pearl knows she’s doomed.

“Puh - lease! You can’t make me a liar!”

“I suppose not. I’ll do it.” She regrets agreeing, with every fiber of her being she regrets it. However, she doesn’t want to let Steven down.

Steven hands her a name tag from his pocket. “Thanks so much! Uh, they said you can bring a date but you don’t have to.”

_A date._ As if.

The next day, Pearl has to head into town to get fitted for a tuxedo. She discovered last night her old one was slightly too small. She couldn’t exercise as much as she used to, and Steven had a sweet tooth that spilled over a little onto her. She’s not ashamed, but she prefers to avoid contact with these people as much as possible.The event itself is going to be… awkward. She detests small talk, inane drivel from less intelligent people. 

Pearl pulls on sky blue skinny jeans and a long pink shirt with a line of stars stitched on the collar that rests past her hips, along with faded pink converse. It’s a low effort outfit for today. She lingers at the bottom of the stairs, pressing her palms flat together and mentally preparing herself for the chore.

She lingers as she reaches a certain house. In the yard, Lapis in her lounge chair with a magazine briefly lowers her sunglasses to glance at Pearl. She flips the page and returns to her reading. She’s dressed in a crop top and sweatpants tied with a gold bow, and no shoes, which is literally how she walks around in public. Sometimes she has sandals. The wind ruffles her short blue hair, in a similar style as Pearl’s but fluffier. It blows away the red cup on the ground next to her, she doesn’t seem to care. Pearl has spoken to her before, in line at the store on a dreadfully slow day. They struggled to find anything in common to talk about, leading Pearl to make no further attempts.

For the best, since she’s too snide and aloof for Pearl’s tastes. Though she’s diagnosed with depression, like her, Pearl has reached a point in her life where she’s coping fairly well. Lapis uses it as an excuse to be constantly cross with everyone. Pearl hopes things work out for her someday, but she doesn’t need that influence around herself or Steven. 

She’s not the reason Pearl’s progress is stalled.

The garage connected to the house is wide open like always. The wall is covered by shelves, with plants on top of those and also hanging from the ceiling. There’s no car in the garage, only a scooter and a relatively diminutive motorcycle wedged between two shelves. It’s a bold yet pleasant shade of yellow, detailed with green stars. It’s stark beside the dull blue scooter. In the middle is a worktable, the surface completely covered by tools and machine parts. Past that, there’s a bigger table with a Bunsen burner and several flasks, ranging from empty to full of substances Pearl can’t immediately identify from a distance. The floor is also cluttered end to end in plant paraphernalia, loose pages of art and blueprints, various books, a few pairs of boots, and there’s a sleeping Akita Inu - whose name is Pumpkin.

Pearl itches with the urge to organize. Had she lived there, she would have to make a concentrated effort daily to not touch the place. She doubts it would be appreciated - Amethyst is messy as well and she can’t tolerate Pearl so much as picking something off the floor. Pearl understands where it’s coming from - to them it makes sense. 

Amidst this systematic chaos is Peridot. Her goggles are shoved up past her forehead. It’s smeared with grease above her brows, likely from sweat being wiped. Her wheat blonde hair is wild, sticking out at odd angles as usual. It falls just shy of her shoulders, with a few strands stuck to her face. Pearl has no idea if that’s on purpose or if she simply doesn’t bother taming it. Pearl wants to run her fingers through it, then tackle it with a reinforced comb. 

She wears her usual tight, dark green jumpsuit that accentuates her notable waist and curves. Pearl could gain more weight in spite of her ridiculous metabolism and never have curves like that - but they’re better left to someone that knows how to use them. Pearl is diffident when it comes to her self presentation. With the outfit, Peridot wears thick gloves and boots - green as well. Her bright green eyes are utterly focused on the task at hand, which apparently requires a delicate approach. 

Pearl can’t help staring a little too long. Her knowledge of Peridot is marginal - she knows Peridot is brilliant, diligent, resourceful, and at times highly anxious and prone to shouting when frustrated. Their interactions have been few and inconsequential. Whenever Pearl passes the house, or they’re in town at the same time, she has surreptitiously observed her before - incidentally _and_ on purpose.

Every time she tells herself - _just be a normal fucking person, you stalker, and go talk to her._

Every time she doesn’t, frozen on the spot. Peridot finishes her task and looks up. She smiles and happily waves at Pearl. She blushes and wiggles her fingers in response. Peridot peels off her gloves and tosses her goggles on the table. To Pearl’s absolute horror, Peridot marches toward her direction with a determined expression.

She stops in front of her and peers up at her like she’s trying to examine the top of a high mountain. It’s the closest Pearl has been, and she wonders how she hadn’t realized how short Peridot actually is. It’s a weird thing to focus on, but it prevents her from immediately freaking out. 

Peridot inhales and says, “Hey.”

“I - uh - hi - hi there.”

_Stupid._ She’s useless at this. Peridot is the perfect size to look extremely huggable and to fit in one’s lap for hours. She also notices that Peridot has barely visible freckles on her tan face, and Pearl idly wonders where else she has them. There’s a shiny yellow star on the chest of her garment, the words below being _Crystal Clear Inc_ \- a company which seems older than dirt to Pearl, as it’s a staple of the area. It’s Beach City’s primary financial support. It used to be called Yellow Diamond Mining Co, before it had a stock crash and was sold. 

Peridot bites her lip and kicks a piece of gravel. “Lapis… Lapis said she would donate my entire collection of Camp Pining Hearts if I didn’t - in her words - fucking talk to Pearl you loon, you’re not a goddamn incel.”

Pearl blinks. Is she supposed to respond to that? She probably should say _something_ else. Pearl catches Peridot’s scent on the breeze. She smells like the countryside. Not the barn aspect, rather of wildflowers, tilled soil, and fresh strawberries. 

“Nice… nice to meet you? Peridot right? I’m Pearl.”

Peridot’s lip twitches. “Yes, I know that. So. Are you doing anything -”

“Prom.”

“Huh?”

“My er- Steven. He’s sixteen and going to junior prom, and he roped me into going there as a chaperone. Apparently… you can bring a… er… a date.”

Pearl worries it’s too soon for that. Was that even Peridot’s intention? If Peridot just wanted to hang out in a friendly manner, Pearl will kick herself. She definitely was too eager jumping into that suggestion.

“Oh!” Peridot grins and rocks a little on her heels. “That sounds great. I went to junior and senior proms… the first time my date stood me up… ugh. The second time Lapis and I stagged it and we did this prank where we made everyone’s car alarms go off at once.”

They were troublemakers? That’s not surprising, considering the infamous antics Lapis has done on the boardwalk. Pearl chuckles, amused by that. She fondly - and a bit sadly - recalls the trouble she got into with Rose at times, but she doesn’t mention that. Her rebellious phase was exciting and intense, but some aspects of it are embarrassing to her now. 

“I - uh - I didn’t go to prom.” Pearl elaborates, “No one asked me, and I lost my cool trying to ask someone - she didn’t react well to me. I was so humiliated I decided to not go at all.”

“That’s too bad. It’s overrated though, trust me - all you missed was clods like us fucking around and people grinding on each other on the dancefloor to the point teachers had to pull them apart.”

“What a relief,” Pearl murmurs, half sarcastic. 

Truthfully, she had desperately wanted to go to senior prom - specifically with Rose. Her fall back option hadn’t appreciated Pearl’s interest in the same gender and made it known. She had made the rest of Pearl’s year a living hell. On top of that, Pearl had to deal with Rose gushing about her prom experience and the current boy she was fixated on.

She isn’t one to derail a conversation with such sour information.

Peridot says, “Well! You should probably… give me your number?”

“Right!”

They exchange phone numbers, wherein Pearl sees the time. “I’d better get on, I have errands to run while Steven’s at school.”

“Okay! See ya!”

As she’s leaving the place, she can hear their voices behind her. 

Peridot cries to Lapis, “I did it! Did you see me? I did it! You can never tease me again Lazuli!”

“Congratulations. I’m honestly impressed you didn’t make a total fool of yourself.”

“Oh too bad, I bet that would’ve made your day, huh?”

“Bismuth will owe me fifty bucks because I said you’d break the ice first,” Lapis replies. “It’s not a complete loss.”

“You cheated! You threatened me!”

“I consider it _fair persuasion for mutual investment_.”

“Damn you and your Reporter jargon loopholes.”

Pearl covers her mouth to muffle giggles, so passersby don’t give her strange looks. It’s nothing she isn’t used to, but she’d prefer to not draw _more_attention for just finding those two hilarious. The fitting goes without a hitch, and they claim it will be ready the day before prom. She decides to grab some groceries and other supplies as well, while she’s out here.

When she returns home, she puts the groceries away, managing to stay calm through out. Once that’s done, she slams her face into a pillow on the couch and screams. It’s a happy sound. She rolls on her back, tossing the pillow in the air and laughing. Steven’s Maine Coone cat, Lion, leaps onto the couch to stare at her from her feet. 

To Lion she screeches, _“I have a date with Peridot!”_

Lion meows and rubs his head on her leg. She decides to take that as his approval. She scratches between his ears, her entire being still humming with pure zeal. She can’t believe this is actually happening. Thank the stars for meddling friends and campy TV show obsessions. She picks him up and nuzzles him as she walks to the kitchen to start getting ready for dinner. Once it’s set, she tidies up around the house waiting for Steven to get home.

Pearl occasionally breaks into song, which is how Steven finds her. She is simply unable to contain her enthusiasm. Naturally, Steven is curious.

“You’re in a good mood.”

He settles at the island to do his homework. He manages this despite Lion trying to eat the paper or playfully tapping the pencil with his paws.

“I’m - I’ve gotten myself a date for your little - for the prom chaperoning - thing.”

Steven gives her a look of shock and awe. “Really?! That’s awesome. Anyone I know?”

Pearl flushes. At least she knows Steven won’t mess with her as badly as Amethyst would. “It’s Peridot.”

“Oh… well, that’s fantastic, about time. I didn’t think you were ever gonna say a single word to her. Connie was thinking we’d graduate first.”

_Stars_, even Connie knows? At this point, between Steven and Amethyst being talkative and prone to gossip, Pearl wouldn’t be surprised if everyone and their grandma’s second cousin once removed knows. She’s too elated to be overly concerned about it at the moment.

“Yes… see… she actually talked to me first, but I was able to invite her to the event without… bursting into flames or something equally horrible.”

Steven laughs. “I can’t wait to tell every -”

“Please, Steven, keep this to yourself a little while. I don’t need Amethyst to - it’s just a date, we’re not - picking out curtains yet. Give it some time to blossom before you spread the news.”

“Awww…” Steven pouts and pushes Lion off his paper. “Okay, I’ll wait.”

“Thank you, Steven.”

Come Friday, Pearl’s light teal eyes greet her in the mirror. She easily does the bow tie. Her peach pixie cut hair doesn’t need much maintenance, but she checks the roots to see how the dye is holding. She puts on a bit of makeup. She’s so pale, she has to be careful or risk looking like a clown. 

They walk to Peridot’s house where Steven has instructed Connie to meet. Her parents bring her, and Steven hops in the car. Peridot guides her motorcycle to the bottom of the driveway and tosses Pearl a helmet as she straddles it. Peridot’s hair frames her face in glorious swoops, portraying that it _can_ be orderly. Pearl finds she likes it either way. 

Pearl’s heart is thumping. Pearl has never been on one of these contraptions, because even in her wild child days they intimidated her. However, she shamelessly finds that fact that Peridot rides one attractive. 

Peridot scans her from head to toe. “That’s a good look. Like, really good. Not that _anything_ couldn’t be hot on you. Yeesh, I sound like an idiot, don’t I?”

Peridot rubs the back of her neck and averts her gaze. Pearl smirks and preens, flicking loose strands of her own hair. “Thank you.”

Pearl indicates her ride and informs, “Her name is Sun Incinerator, an Emerald T139, fastest in the line -”

“Equipped with nova thrusters and weather shielding, if I remember correctly,” Pearl interjects. “Did you repair the stalling glitch that got them discontinued?”

Peridot’s jaw drops as starlight seems to swirl in her gaze. She is obviously floored by Pearl’s technical expertise. She recovers, stuttering, “You - you know - you know it.”

“Anyway, had to fix ‘er up from the previous owner. Name is an inside joke, don’t ask.” With a sheepish shrug, Peridot says, “I may or may not have taken part in illegal street racing… in the semi distant past.”

“Pfft… look, I’m not in any position to judge illicit activities in one’s formative years.”

“Really? You? Hmm… interesting.”

Lapis steps outside the front door with Pumpkin in her arms. She sets the dog down, and she proceeds to bark - drawing Peridot’s attention. Lapis gives Peridot a thumbs up, at odds with her deadpan expression. Peridot returns the gesture with a bright grin plastered. 

Peridot invites, “Hop on.”

Pearl’s grip is probably very tight around Peridot’s waist. She doesn’t seem to mind. Pearl rests her chin on Peridot’s shoulder. As they take off, Pearl giggles, giddy from the company she’s with and the rush of motion that pierces through her stomach. 

Inside the dance venue, Peridot slips off her knee length coat and hangs it on the designated wall mount. Pearl is rendered speechless by the sight of her in a lovely sunflower yellow dress. Given what she’s seen of Peridot’s usual attire, she hadn’t expected this - though it’s not an unpleasant surprise. She also has complementary pink shoes that have been clearly elevated for additional height, but Pearl doesn’t blame her. Peridot must notice her appreciation, because she catches Pearl’s eyes and raises her eyebrows. Pearl dares to put a hand at the small of her back as they walk over to meet Steven and Connie - all of them proceeding into the main room.

Peridot examines Pearl’s name tag.

_Hello my name is:_

**Pearl Knightley**

**She/Her**

“Is that your real name? Like, since birth? Er - shit I really shouldn’t ask that kind of - it’s none of my business if you changed your -”

“It’s okay. Yes, unfortunately. Believe me, I’ve heard all the jokes.”

“At least it’s cool unlike mine,” Peridot responds. “Pearl seems like a name, but who uses Peridot as a given name for their child and puts it with _Weaver_?”

“I think your name is cute,” Pearl blurts. Peridot merely smiles up at her.

Eager to change the subject, Pearl says, “I didn’t realize before you came and talked to me that… you weren’t very uh, tall.”

“I’m good at giving the illusion of being average in public, with my clothing choices and high-heeled shoes or platform shoes like tonight,” Peridot responds. “I’m actually four foot eleven!”

“I’m exactly six feet,” Pearl says. “No offense… you’re so small to me! I just find it…”

“Cute? Don’t say cute. If I had a dollar for every time -”

“Charming.”

“Not like I can really change it, but I’ve made peace with it. My height bothered me growing up, mostly because it was another excuse for people to pick on me - a tiny, glasses wearing, half tomboyish mega nerd.”

“It’s too bad we didn’t go to the same school,” Pearl observes. “I think we would’ve gotten along. A pair of nerdy rebels.”

“Or been bitter rivals! I was arrogant as hell as a kid, and anyone who challenged my intelligence got put down. I had issues… it was my only way of feeling superior,” Peridot confesses. Pearl chortles. 

“Somehow, I can picture that.”

Peridot mentions, “I think it’s neat how you’re raising Steven on your own, that can’t be easy.”

Pearl frowns. She drifts over to ladle some punch, and she hands a cup to Peridot. She sips as she responds, “The first few years… were hard. I had thought Rose was the love of my life, though she never… as far as I know, saw me that way. In the beginning, I saw Steven as the reason she was gone. But it’s what she wanted, to bring him into the world.”

“Whoa.” Peridot picks at her fingernail. “Sorry that I brought it up -”

“No, I - I can talk about it now. I wasn’t - I had a friend of mine, Amethyst, who could entertain him from time to time. Then Ruby and Sapphire came into the picture, assisting me to become a better parent,” Pearl explains. She watches Steven and Connie tamely dancing and smiles. 

“Steven… gained more maturity than usual for his age at one point. One day, I kind of flipped out on him… accidentally revealed my dark thoughts… and he… we had a good talk about it. He’s a wonderful boy. He even got a job at the car wash to help me out - being an instructor at the youth center doesn’t pay a whole lot - and I’m pretty sure Greg convinced the owner to pay him extra because he’s fond of Steven.”

“Greg Universe who is also the manager of Sadie Killer and the Suspects?! Well, this is a _minuscule_ city after all - has more land space than people. Is he a good role model? In that case, that’s nice, since it sounds like his father’s not in the picture. Hmmm… these snacks are good, try this one.”

Pearl nibbles on a pastry that Peridot offers to her. “All I know is… Steven’s father was a rockstar, Rose fell hard and fast and went on tour with him. She was pregnant when she came back and never told me… what happened between them. Greg has been like a surrogate for him, and for that I’m grateful. Kids don’t necessarily _need_ both to thrive, but Greg… has things to offer that I just… I just _can’t_ comprehend.”

“He also taught Steven to play the guitar. Something I was admittedly wary of, considering what little I knew of his paternity but… music was an excellent outlet for him.”

Peridot nods. “I’ve always been fond of kids but I never… wanted to _have_ them you know? I just find aspects of that unsavory, which I know a lot of people think is dumb. Blah blah why adopt when you can go through the stressful process of pregnancy and birth? Plus I would have to pay for… artificial or surrogacy because…”

Peridot drops her voice, “I don’t want _that thing_ in me even if it’s a woman’s.”

Pearl chokes a little at Peridot’s casual information relay and covers it with a cough. She has her own personal thoughts, but this isn’t the place to discuss that topic. Peridot adds, voice resuming regular pitch, “Plus, orphans need and deserve love too y’know? Why pop ‘em out when you can change a pre-existing kid’s whole life for the better.”

“I was adopted,” Pearl says. “One of the lucky ones, I was orphaned at such a young age, I don’t even remember my birth parents - who died. One in war… the other… hnn. I don’t remember what the foster home was like either. My adoptive parents were overly strict, but they never… hurt me, or anything.”

Peridot processes that before she shares, “My folks believed in a certain _kind of punishment_ . I left home as soon as I turned eighteen - after making _several_ attempts to run away as a teenager. Lapis and I got an apartment. We eventually got good enough jobs to get a house… and a puppy… and that’s enough for me. I admire people who can cultivate a relationship and - or raise kids though.”

“Ha, it’s certainly not sunshine and rainbows all the time,” Pearl remarks. “But it does have its rewards.”

As the evening goes on, Pearl notices that Peridot has beaded bands hanging from her wrists that she occasionally rolls between her fingers. She flinches when anyone gets near, though she doesn’t seem to mind brushing against Pearl. She’ll wince at loud swells in the music. Is she overwhelmed by the commotion? Pearl would hate if Peridot was forcing herself through this for Pearl’s sake.

Gently Pearl mumbles, “Do you need to… step outside for a minute?”

Peridot grabs Pearl’s hand - taking a few tries as she bumps the table, her cup, and Pearl’s elbow in the process - and threads their fingers. Pearl has difficulty taking her next breath. The connection between their palms sends a shockwave invading Pearl’s respiratory system.

Peridot says, “I appreciate your concern, but I’m good. I’ll let you know, I promise.”

Pearl nods and doesn’t press for details. If Peridot has anything else she wants to share, she’ll give Pearl that privilege in due time. 

The song changes to a feminine cover of _Kiss by Prince_ . _‘You don’t have to be beautiful… to turn me on. I just need your body baby, from dusk til dawn.’_

Pearl taps her foot to the beat. Peridot starts to freestyle beside her. 

_‘You don’t need experience, to turn me out. Just leave it all up to me. I’ll show you what it’s all about. You don’t have to be rich to be my girl -’_

She offers her hand to Peridot, whose mouth drops open as she looks at her.

“Can I have this dance?”

“Yes!” 

_‘You don’t have to be cool to rule my world. Ain’t no particular sign, I’m more compatible with - I just want your extra time and your… kiss!”_

Peridot grabs her hand and allows herself to be led to the dance floor. It’s been a while since she’s had a serious dance with someone - though she did teach Steven to dance. She leads Peridot is a loose tango. Pearl feels like she’s ascended to a higher plane of existence as the movements slide her hands along Peridot’s swaying hips. As the music comes to a finish, Pearl dips her. She pauses as their gazes are locked. It’s an intense moment where Pearl gets lost in her beautiful eyes. She _almost_ goes in, but it doesn’t seem appropriate. Cheering and clapping follows their performance, which Pearl tries to tune out. 

She rises, taking Peridot’s hands in her own. A slow song floats over the room. Pearl checks on her charges, then she pulls Peridot closer. Peridot doesn’t protest. She takes the lead this time, placing her hands on Pearl’s hips. Pearl drapes her arms over Peridot’s shoulders. She keeps a respectful distance, aware that they’re surrounded by teenagers, some of whom are likely to follow whatever example they set. 

The prom is a relatively peaceful affair. Things must have chilled since Peridot’s days, or there are simply no one significantly naughty enough to cause some kind of disaster. Pearl does have to assist one of the chaperones in settling a dispute that nearly gets physical, but otherwise little of note happens. Pearl spends most of the evening observing Steven’s enjoyment and chatting with Peridot - and falling deeper for her as a result. Her crush is definitely turning into something deeper and greater. 

“Hey, Connie texted her parents, we’re going to hang out at the arcade a bit before it closes,” Steven tells her. “If that’s okay with you?”

“That’s fine Steven.” Pearl is internally thrilled this means some alone time with Peridot. She’s not sure what will happen, if anything, but she’s glad to have the possibility.

“Guess I’ll take you home, then,” Peridot says, nudging her with her elbow.

“Mhm.”

Steven glances between them. He says, “You crazy adults don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

Peridot seems to find that amusing and reclines on the table as she cracks up. Pearl lightly bites her tongue. Peridot’s laugh is quite adorable. Pearl’s cheeks have probably gone terribly pink. She shakes her head and pushes Steven toward Connie.

“You just… behave yourself!”

“Yup!” 

Steven joins Connie, and they whisper over something on her phone. Pearl raises an eyebrow when Peridot unceremoniously stuffs a handful of jelly beans into Pearl’s pocket. She shoves some in her own purse as well.

Under Pearl’s puzzled expression, Peridot says, “Delectable rainbow beans for the les-beans!”

Pearl gives an undignified snort. She’s so silly. Pearl loves it. She allows Peridot to put another handful in her other pocket. She bends to peck her on the cheek. Peridot freezes for a second, then she places her palm on her own cheek and snickers under her breath.

“Nyaheheh. Would you like to -”

Steven interrupts, “Connie’s dad is here!”

She takes Pearl’s hands and kisses her knuckles. “To the noble steed my fair knight!”

“Well, that’s a new one on me. After you m’lady.”

Once through the door, they break into a sprint, racing each other to the bike. Peridot falls on her face outside, causing Pearl to halt in her tracks to fret. However, Peridot is unperturbed. Before long, Peridot and Pearl see the teens off with Connie’s father. Pearl climbs behind Peridot on the motorcycle once more. Her fear has dissipated, but she clings to Peridot for a different reason. She doesn’t want this to end. She hopes that Peridot has enjoyed spending time together as much as Pearl has. 

It’s not a guarantee, and Pearl has never been good at getting a read on that sort of thing. Peridot digs for something in the bag at the back of the bike as Pearl is distracted by her thoughts. Peridot walks her to the door. Pearl turns and notices she has her arms behind her back and a suspiciously bashful smile. Pearl leans closer.

“What are you hiding?”

Peridot produces a pot with budding flowers sticking out from the soil. “I’ve got a present for you… I hope you like flower care. It’ll get a lot bigger… I’ll just upgrade your pot. Keep me in the loop!”

Pearl takes the pot, her fingers brushing Peridot’s hands. Fluffy blue flowers are peeking out from the green, and Pearl instantly recognizes the type.

“Hydrangeas? They’re my favorite!”

“I … thought they might be. I noticed you always stop to admire the -”

“Giant bush you have at your house, yes, I simply adore it.”

Peridot straightens with pride, lifting her chin. “Grew it from a seed myself.”

“Amazing. I don’t garden much, you’ll have to give me advice,” Pearl says.

“Can do. I have your number after all.” Peridot adds, “Hopefully we’ll see a lot of each other too.”

Pearl nods. “I hope so. I had a good time.”

Pearl places the flowers on the table. Peridot rubs her arm and glances skyward for a moment. Then, she rolls forward to her toes, tilting her head as she closes the distance. Peridot pauses slightly before reaching her target, and Pearl completes the mission. Their lips meet under the silent audience of moon and stars. It’s a gentle, shy kiss - though Pearl tastes a hint of Peridot’s tongue prior to her pulling away. 

Peridot murmurs, “Heh. Wow.”

“Wow,” Pearl echoes. She darts in, to steal another quick kiss. Peridot hums and rests her nose on Pearl’s cheekbone. Her eyes are shiny even in the darkness. 

Peridot murmurs, “I already can’t wait to see you again.”

On her way down the stairs, she shoots a look over her shoulder and winks. Pearl curls her fingers on her mouth as her face heats. Once Peridot’s bike has disappeared into the distance, Pearl leaps delicately onto the railing. 

She stretches fists above her head and yells, “Woo-hoo!”

The Maheswaran car pulls up to the house. Pearl sobers and rubs her cheeks. She flips down from the railing and slides down the stairs. She tries to appear serious, rather than giving away she’s on cloud nine.

Steven wraps his arms around her waist. “Thanks again for doing that.”

“No problem Steven.” Pearl admits, “I enjoyed myself. Did you have a good time?”

It was mainly because of Peridot, but that particular detail doesn’t need to be shared. Steven’s eyes glimmer up at her.

“The best!”

“Good, good.”

Pearl exchanges brief pleasantries with Connie and her parents. Thankfully, they don’t seem as wary about Pearl’s status as Steven’s sole guardian as most people are at first. They even note approval as they trade parenting stories. 

Pearl grabs the pot as she and Steven head inside. Steven takes notice.

“Ooh, what’s that? It’s pretty!”

“They’re called hydrangeas, it was a surprise gift from Peridot,” Pearl says.

“Awww, you’re already giving each other presents? That’s so sweet! Don’t tell Ruby and Sapphire, but you might become my new favorite couple,” Steven remarks.

Pearl snorts a little at that and rolls her eyes. “Don’t count your chickens before they hatch Steven.”

Steven ignores her comment asks softly, “Did ya kiss her?”

“Steven! That’s none of your -”

“Did you did you did you?!”

“Uhnn… yes, alright.”

Lion chases Steven’s feet as he prances around her singing, “Pearl’s _got a girlfriend_ ~ she’s your _little slice of pie_ ~ you loooove her ~ you want to marrryyy her ~”

Pearl sighs. She finds a nice spot that will be sunny for the flowers and pinches the bridge of her nose as Steven continues his tune at the top of his voice. It is really too much, but she knows it’s not as bad as Amethyst will be. Steven’s antics will give her some preparation for the merciless teasing that Amethyst will doll out. It’s good natured, and she understands - but sometimes it would be nice to have some peace. Steven has the excuse of being a kid, and is therefore more forgivable. When it comes to Amethyst, it’ll be like she’s preparing for war.

She wonders if Peridot is getting similar treatment from Lapis. It seems likely. 

  


* * *

  


Inevitably, Amethyst discovers them a few weeks into the relationship. She pops by while they’re literally making out on the couch. Pearl is clutching Peridot’s ass and kissing her within an inch of her life, no less. 

Amethyst announces, “Pearl shoots, she scores!”

Her rough timber is an unpleasant disturbance. Pearl departs and growls at the interruption. Peridot just lays there with an annoyed expression. The bluetooth speaker on the coffee table continues to obliviously warble its song. _ ‘Let’s get rich and give everybody nice sweaters and teach them how to dance -’_

_‘Let’s get rich and build our house on a mountain, making everybody look like ants, from way up here, you and I, you and I.’_

Pearl narrows her eyes. Amethyst’s unruly, shin length pale purple hair is pulled back out of her face, revealing ruddy cheeks and dark blue eyes, and she’s wearing a white tank top with black shorts. The ensemble suggests she is probably just off a day spent at the beach with her other friends, Sadie, Lars, and Kiki. She’s likely tipsy as well, despite the rule against alcohol there. She’s barely taller than Peridot at five foot three, but she manages to cause Pearl an amount of grief equal to ten people.

_‘If you will soothe my worried looks. And we will put the lonesome on the shelf -’_

Pearl reaches past Peridot to switches off the speaker. Peridot wraps a leg around her and buries her face in her neck. Apparently, she doesn’t want to acknowledge the interruption. Pearl wouldn’t mind returning to their activities regardless, but Amethyst will not be ignored.

Several crude jokes and prying questions later, Pearl is red-faced and shoving Amethyst out the door. She groans and plops on the couch. Peridot strokes her back and kisses the side of her neck in quiet comfort. Pearl basks in the attention, eyes sliding shut as Peridot’s fingers sink into her hair to rub at her scalp. Pearl sighs and sinks into her. 

Pearl says, “Sorry about that. We love each other as much as we get on each other’s nerves.”

“It’s not your fault. She’s no worse than what I deal with from Lapis on a daily basis.”

“You’re really incredible, you know that?”

“That is correct. Why wouldn’t you love me? Er - ah! Nehahaha I meant -”

“No, that’s right. I love you.” 

Pearl swoops in to seal the words with a firm kiss and a squeeze of her hand. Peridot makes an elated sound in the back of her throat and clings to her. Crimson blooms on her freckled cheeks when they part.

“I - oh. Oh! I love you too.”


End file.
